Bajo la luz de la luna
by Randa1
Summary: Bajo la luz de la luna,Misao busca su desaparecido amor, bajo la luz de la luna, el encontrara mas que la oscuridad


Bajo la luz de la luna

Por Randa

Otro lemon de Aoshi y Misao

No es continuacion de Casi, aunque comienza en un punto similar en el que deje la otra historia

Espero que les guste

Las sombras se apoderaban del dia y la noche descendia una vez mas

Misao acababa de marchar hacia el Aoya nuevamente dejando a Aoshi Shinomori de nuevo solo con su soledad

Pero estas sombras que daban fin al dia, no eran ni la mitad de insondables que las que se hallaban en el alma del ex guerrero

Sombras que te tragaban, que te hundian, que solo dejaban un frio desolador que te impedia ver algo de luz qe alegrara tu vida

La sombra de la culpa

Tantas muerte.. tantos crimenes....

Toda una vida de muerte y desolacion

Ahora no podia simplemente dar la espalda a todo eso y continuar con su vida, como una criatura mas bajo el sol que vive, respira, juega, trabaja y ... ama

No habia forma

La noche ya habia desplegado su manto y la luna reinaba en lo alto, iluminando a as pobres criaturas que no vivian bajo la luz del sol

Sus criaturas de la noche

Sumido en sus reflexiones, solo iluminado bajo la luz de la luna

Aoshi no pudo sentir como una de estas criaturas que viven al cobijo de la luz de la luna en la noche, le achezaba como un cazaador a su presa

Hasta que este le hizo encontra a Aoshi su destino

La oscuridad eterna

Aoshi shinomori ya no viviria mas entre las criaturas bajo el sol ....

Dos años han trancurrido

Dos años desde la noche en que Aoshi Shinomori desaparecio sin rastro alguno

Solo un templo con evidentes signos de lucha y rastros de sangre

Por dos años Misao no ha cesado en su afan por encontrar al señor aoshi

Sea vivo..

Sea muerto

Por dos años la oscuridad ha sumido su corazon en la mas terrible oscuridad

Por dos años ha llorado sola en su habitacion llamandole, con la luna que se cuela por su ventana como mudo tstigo de su dolor, de su soledad

- Señor Aoshi .. – llamaba una vez mas en la oscuridad de su habitacion, ya entrada la noche, cuando todos los del Aoya dormian

- Señor Aoshi...- clamaba a la luna que resplandecia en el cielo sin tener respuesta

Y cerraba los ojos con fuerza para contener las lagrimas si éxito..

Y lloraba sola, en la oscuridad, unicamente acompañada por la luna que veia desde su ventana

Y otra vez – como otras tantas miles-, lloraba en su futton deseando escuchar a su Aoshi

- Donde estara?, estarA bien?, pensara en mi?

Y la nada era su respuesta

- Señor Aoshi- continuaba llamando

Hasta que una noche, una voz susurro tiernamente a su oido:

- Aquí estoy

Misao abrio los ojos lo mas que pudo, si ese era un sueño, rogaba por no despertar

Sintio como junto a ella en el futton, el calor de un cuerpo la cobijaba y la estrechaba contra si en un poderoso abrazo

- Aquí estoy repitio-, he venido por ti

Haciendo acopio de valor, se giro sobre si misma y encaro al dueño de la voz

En medio de la penumbra, la luz de la luna ilumino permitiendole ver el rostro tan añorado

Era Aoshi

- Se.. señor.. Aoshi – susurro, mas sus labios fueron callados por un tierno beso que la desarmo por completo

Al separase y verlo a los ojos, miles de preguntas corrieron por su cabeza como un rio desbocado

- Donde ha estado?, que sucedió?, porque desaparecio?, esta bien?. Miles de preguntas que se hizo a lo largo de esos terribles dos años

Mas la mirada azul y profunda de Aoshi la tenia hipnotizada y las palabras morian antes de llegar desde su cabaeza hsta su garganta

Parecia como un pajarillo hipnotizado frente a una serpiente

Aoshi parecia leer la duda en ella y solo le dijo:

- He estado buscando la luz que me guie..., sin saber que esta luz estaba aquí mismo

Y una vez mas e une en un beso , succionando y mordisqueando sus labios hasta que timidamente introduciendo su lengua en un beso arrebatador, apasionado, posesivo

Lentamente deslizo su mano por entra las sabana y la introdujo entre los pliegues de su Yukata hasta llegar a su tibia y suave piel erizada por el tacto de esa mano fria que la recorria delicadamente con la llema de los dedos

Ella se dejo llevar por esas caricias que tantas sensaciones le producian, un temblor que tenia como epicentro ese contacto como su piel y que recorria el caprichoso camino que zurcaba con su tacto

Y esa boca

Esa boca que reclamaba cada vez mas y mas que le robaba el aire y hacia girar su cabeza

Hasta que repente

Su mente la obligo a reaccionar

- No por favor – dijo haciendo un ademan para retirar la mano de Aoshi y alejarse de el

Mas Aoshi solo la estrecho contra si con mas fuerza y la beso nuevamente

Ella luchaba contra ese abrazo y ese beso, pero el era mas fuerte

Sujeto con fuerza sus muñecas con una mano en tanto que con la otra retiraba todas y cada una de las prndas

A través de sus ropas Misao podia sentir la exitacion que ese forcejeo le ocacionaba , y lentamente, ella tambien fue presa de el

Ese juego sensual de poderes que la exitaba y la incitaba

Hasta que nuevamente cayo presa de sus caricias y del placer y no opuso resistencia alguna

Sintio como el se deslizaba y se colocaba sobre ella y quitaba su ropa

Despues hizo lo mismo el para luego besarla nuevamente, recorriendo con su lengua la piel de su cuello y su pecho

Misao sentia el calor de las caricias que contrastaba con la piel fria de la espalda de su amante, la gentileza de Aoshi dispaba sus temores y hacia desparecer el hueco que se formaba en su estomago

Instintivamnente lo abrazo contra si y ambos cuerpos se movieron acompasadamente frotando piel con piel

Aoshi susuraba a cada instante:

- He venido por ti.. porque eres mia

Y misao no lo negaba, ella sabia que esa era la verdad

Desde el primer instante le vio cuando apenas era una chiquilla en el castillo Edo, ella supo que no se separaria de el nunca, que algo muy fuerte que habia nacido de golpe en su corazon la mantendria atada a el para bien o para mal

El tenia razon

Ella era suya

El continuo exitandola hasta casi hacerla llegar al orgasmo hasta que se detuvo para hacer que ella rodeara con sus piernas su cadera

Misao solo cerraba los ojos y se hundia en su cuello, su sangre corria desbocada por sus venas y el lamía la tibia zona punzante de su cuello

Para ella este cumulo de experiencias era totalmente nuevo, mas alla de todo lo que hubiese comentado o soñada

El despertar a la sensualidad, la intimidad de estar con el hombre que deseaba

El poder sentir su piel tan suave al tacto como el plumaje de un ave y a la vez, el sentir la fuerza y la tension de sus musculos que la arroyaba y la poseia, el palpitar de su deseo, necesitando ser calmado y ansiando la invasion de la fuerza del deseo de su amante.......

Sus cuerpos continuaron moviendose acompasadamente en esa danza de poder y lujuria sin control

- Eres mia – continuaba repitiendo Aoshi, solo mia.. y he venido por ti

Y la poseyó, Misao sintio como el la invadia con fuerza y trato de ahogar lastimeramente los gemidos - en un principio de dolor, luego de placer-, que escapaban de su alma

Con cada arrementida de Aoshi ella deseaba mas y mas y el aceleraba el ritmo constantemente, como un corcel salvaje desbocado, imposible de detener que arrollaba todo en su avance y Misao le seguia el paso perdiendo ambos cualquier rastro que quedase de control sobre sus cuerpos

- Eres mia.- le repetia Aoshi entre gemidos ahogados-, y he venido por ti – agrego finalmente con un extraño tono en su voz que Misao paso por alto

Y el cuerpo de Misao convulsiono en medio de una ola de placer intenso que consumio toda resisencia, entregandola integra a los impulsos de Aoshi, impidiendole ver como una mirada predadora transfiguraba el azul hielo de los ojos de Aoshi por un azul mas oscuro y profundo, casi animal

El llevo sus labios de la boca de Misao la reclamo como suya una vez mas, luego con pequeños besos recorrio su rostro hasta su cuello donde se detuvo para estrechar con mas fuerza a Miaso y hundir su boca nuevamente en el, lamiendo la vena que palpitaba tensa, tibia por la sangre que recorria desbocada desde su corazon hasta el ultimo rincon de su cuerpo, y en medio del placer, Misao sintio una punzada de dolor

Su instinto le hizo tratar de luchar por librarse de aquel abrazo que mientras la hacia suya, le drenaba las fuerzas, le drenaba la vida

Y un miedo intenso se sumaba al éxtasis que calentaba su sangre, una extraña mezcla que le hizo perder el sentido de si misma, demasiadas sensaciones juntas que en toda una vida no podria volver a experimentar

Y una vez mas lucho, en medio de la excitación del peligro, la incertidumbre, el miedo a la muerte y el estar piel con piel bajo el agarre de su amante

De aquel agarre que la sumia en la oscuridad

El resto

Solo es oscuridad

Y solo eso la rodeaba

Al despertar, sentia mas liviano su cuerpo que aun registraba con igual intensidad, las caricias de las manos ansiosas de Aoshi en su piel, el calor de su tacto y el sabor de sus besos, tan vividamente, como si en ese momento estuviese ocurriendo

Su cuerpo flotaba en la nada en medio de la oscuridad

- Que hacia ahí?, quien era? – se preguntaba

Y una luz comenzo a brillar desde lo lejos, una tibieza que reconforto su corazon y lleno de alegria su alma con imágenes de seres queridos que sabia que y no estaban vinieron a su mente

Las mismas voces que escucho dentro de la luz

Y sin saber como, comenzo a flotar hacia la intensa luz que rompia la oscuridad

Mas noto que mientras mas se acercaba la luz, desaparecia de su piel esa sensación de caricia, y en su corazon, el sentimiento de vacio, de angustia, de perdida, se ensanchaba, enfriandola y congelandola tanto por dentro como por fuera

Se abrazo a si misma intentando darse un poco de calor, pero el frio y el sentimiento de predida era cada vez mayor

Y fue así que en medio de la oscuridad tras de si, escucho una voz que le llamaba

Una voz masculina que la reclamaba, que hacia vibrar cada fibra de su cuerpo y estrechaba el vacio que crecia dentro de ella, que calentaba de nuevo su piel

- Misao..- llamaba-, Misao... eres mia Misao..... y he venido por ti

Así fue como impulsada por una fuerza interior superior a cualquier otra que haya sentido, abandono el camino hacia la luz y se hundio en la oscuridad buscando al dueño de esa voz

Ya que una vez que se encontraran, estarian juntos eternamente

Desde esa noche han pasado los años

Para los habitantes del Aoya, ha sido un misterio la forma como desaparecieron Aoshi Shinomori y Misao Makimachi

Sin rastro alguno

Esa mañana cuando entraron a la habitacion de Misao buscandola, solo encontraron el Futton desecho de Misao .. y ni rastro alguno de la chica

Justo como Aoshi

En vano le buscaron por años

Pero

Como toda criatura bajo el sol, continuaron con sus vidas

Gente se fue yendo y gente fue llegando

Los ancianos morian y nuevas vidas nacian para reemplazarles

Todas lloraban, reian y amaban bajo el sol

Hasta que un dia, como es natural entre las criaturas que viven bajo el sol, el olvido llego hasta ellos y la increible historia de ambos jovenes que desaparecieron misteriosamente se convirtio en un misterio sin resolver, luego, en una leyenda

En sus corazones los que les conocieron, pensaban y deseaban que estuvieran juntos, que mediante medios misteriosos hubiesen pactado el reunirse en algun lugar

Mucho se ha dicho y especulado al respeto

Mas lo que no saben

Lo que nunca paso por sus mentes de seres que viven bajo la luz del sol

Es que existen dos seres que ya no viven al cobijo del sol

Estos seres viven en la oscuridad

Ambos se pertenecen el uno al otro y siempre estaran unidos entre las sombras

Unidos en la muerte, vagando sobre la tierra en la noche que les dio cobijo

Siempre juntos

Siempre jovenes

Siempre amantes

Por toda la eternidad

Iluminados por la luz de la luna, testigo de su primera noche de amor y testigo de las siguientes que continuaran por los siglos de los siglos …….

Nota: Ya ven lo que sale cuando uno discute que personaje de anime seria un lindo vampirito?


End file.
